ReaderXZuko The Short Life Of A Forgotten Airbender
by PartyPlum243
Summary: (Y/n) replace with name. "my name is (y/n). Im an Airbender who was mistaken as the Avatar. and this is my legend. The one that everyone forgot." Reader X Zuko
1. Prologue

I was abandoned when I was five. I don't remember who abandoned me, and I don't remember where I came from. When I was abandoned I was left with two scrolls that taught me how to manipulate Air. I was abandoned at an earth Bending orphanage that taught me how to read the scrolls. At age eleven I was kicked out of the orphanage for being unable to earthbend and traveled by myself. During my five years of living off the land I learned about tinkering and learned to build stuff by myself. I also learned that I could manipulate other types of element bendings. I created my own device that allowed me to glide around called LeafWings that were strapped to my back at all times. Basically, I did very well for myself and was always by myself until recently. When I turned 15 I stumbled upon a migrating group of water tribe members.. Hantana Wakanatoe took me in to live with her and her grandfather, Pethader wakanatoe; a kind seventy six year old with many amazing stories to share. And here; two months into living with what felt like a real family, is where my legend begins.


	2. Chapter 1 I Bend Everthing

Mornings in the winter were he worst. I disliked the cold more and more everyday. Hantana kept making my coat heavier and heavier the more I complained to the point of not wanting to wear it anymore. My back ached at the end of every day.

Two couples of our ten people pack had stayed at Ba sing se when we passed it last week. There was now only eight of us and four of us were girls.

We had camped last night just outside if Ba sing se near the ocean and the noise of the capital could be heard all the way to where we were staying. No... Wait. It sounded way too clear to be noise from Ba sing se. I could sort of make out what the words spoken were. I closed my eyes and pressed my ear closer to the wall of the small fur tent I had slept in.

"Just tell us what we want to know...avatar" a voice demanded. I could only hear the first bit of that sentence so I shuffled onto my knees and held my breath.

"We know nothing, boy." grandfather Wakanatoe's voice hollered in annoyance over the sound of men shouting and girls murmuring in worried voices. It sounded like a gang of people outside. Maybe I should go outside and check it out... I mean, I have gotten into fights before.

Nobody noticed me crawling out of the fur tent and stand up. Grandfather Wakanatoe

Was standing strong despite his bad back and weak muscles, in front of a teenaged boy with a scar on the side of his face. It was a burn mark that covered half his face over his eye. I had a burn like that on my ankle, which I got when I was learning to manipulate fire with wind.

The scar boy had maybe ten men lined up behind him. They were all wearing red, yellow and orange. A boat was visible a ported at the dock with similar colors in its flags.

"Don't lie, old man! We know the avatar came through this way!" the boy grabbed grandfather by his cost collar and lifted him up.

"We didn't see the avatar!" cried Hantana, who surprised me when she clutched nervously at my arm. I looked up at my tall friend. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was so helpless.

"I didn't ask you" the boy let Grandfather fall to the ground and struggle to get to his feet again by himself. One of the other ladies in our group helped him get up. The boy started to approach Hantana and I. Hantana moved behind me. She was scared of confrontation, which was why it was so hard to join her family in the first place.

The boy's eyes went from glaring up at Hantana to glaring down on me. I was the youngest in the village so what happened next was rather predictable. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Hantana and the other villagers I had grown to call my family. His hand was hot at touch. I was pushed to the ground as he kicked behind my knees.

"(y/n)..." I saw grandfather mouth. The boy circled me twice, building suspense before stopping in front of me. Grandfather knew about my ability as everyone else did as well and originally told me never to use it. Too bad.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Obey the fire nation" the boy said in pride. I watched his hand light with fire- and he shot it In front of my face and laughed at my dodge- but 'I'll have the last laugh' I told myself as I spun in a crouched position with my foot dragging on the cold sand. The fire followed the movement of my foot and I used wind to help push the fire back at him. He jumped back as it turned to smoke Infront of him. My villagers were silent.

"I obey no one" I smirked, getting to my feet.

"(y/n)! Stop it!" Hantana cried out.

"a fire bender?" Embarrassed, the boy attempted to throw another fireball at my face- but with a flick of the wrist I deflected it and swung my arms low to the ground and back up. I had lifted sand with my air bending and managed to blow it in the boy's face.

"I bend everything, Mister" I said pridefully about myself. Unaware about what I was saying had sounded like.

"Get her, men" the boy ordered. Hands were on me in seconds. Every single one of the boy's army had a hold on me and slapped metal cuffs on my hands and feet. I didn't know what was happening! I started to lash out in confusion by swinging my body side to side but one of them lifted my feet up. I looked at my villagers for help but they all just backed up.

"Let me go! What did I do?!" I screamed, lashing out harder.

((author note: I'm really bad at writing action. Gosh =o= I'm so so sorry lol, I'm trying to learn. Please give me advice to improve on my stories.))


	3. Chapter 2 Abandon ship

I had never been on a boat but decided quickly that I hated them. The movement was sickening and the room I was locked in was very uncomfortable. The room was very small. Just enough room for a bed and table. An old man sat in the room, playing with tiles. I didn't understand what he was doing.

He was short and dressed fancy. The man had a short grey beard with long hair and a ponytail like the boy from before.

This man was very strange, I observed. He had entered the room maybe ten minutes ago with a pot of tea and two cups and didn't even speak. He just sat down at the table set up and started laying out pieces.

He stopped and turned his head to look at me. "Are you going to play or not." His aged voice cracked slightly and he coughed.

I got off the bed and hurried over. For some reason my soft spot had always been elders. I loved listening to them and learning from them. I stood at the table, waiting for the man to invite me to sit.

He smiled and gestured for me to sit and I bowed back in respect and gratitude. The table was close to the ground of course, and the pillows were surprisingly soft and warm. I had never sat on pillows like these.

"You are quite different, young lady. Very proper" the elder commented.

"thank you, Uncle" I replied, once again bowing my head. A large circular board was set up on the table. It was split into twelve sections divided by an 18x18 grid of colorful squares. There was a number of tiles placed in front of me, but I didn't know what this game was.

Uncle poured me a cup of tea before his own, and I politely knocked my to fingers on the table as a thank you.

"so Avatar... Do you know how to play Pai Sho?" the Uncle asked, watching the steam rise from his own cup.

"I believe not, Uncle. I do not know this game" I straightened my back, waiting for an explanation. He had briefed me on the basics and spent ten of the fifteen minutes telling me about a white lotus tile and how Important it was. I didn't think it looked too important.

"Are you ready to play than, avatar?" he smiled, picking up his tiles.

"excuse me Uncle.. But what is an avatar? And why am I here?" I spoke slowly and respectfully.

He chuckled, putting a hand on his stomach and patting. "If you don't know what an avatar is, why are you even here?" he set down his first tile.

"I don't know. I didn't choose to be here" I replied. I didn't have many pretty looking tiles but I put down one of them anyways. I didn't really understand how to play the game, but Uncle respectfully nodded his head.

"Then why not leave?" the man said bluntly and honestly. He placed a beautiful looking tile down and I replied to his move by placing the next prettiest tile I had down.

"I don't know how... I don't know how to get home either" I spoke slow again. He placed another tile again and so did I.

"Where is...your Home?" Uncle asked, placing one of his last three tiles down. Im sure he will win, considering I didn't know what I was doing.

"well.. I don't have one sir. The people I live with move around" I placed my second last tile down. He placed the last and than I did.

The man bursted out laughing, and had to use the table to prevent himself from falling over. His laugh was a roar that startled me so much that I jumped back a few steps.

"You didn't understand the rules, did you" he said, still chuckling. I looked at the floor in guilt. Of course I didn't understand this game, but I couldn't say no to an elder!

"I'm sorry sir"

"do not worry, child" he continued, "it takes many people many tries to learn this game"

He man was so kind, and surprisingly strong. He got up without any trouble and picked up his tea cup and the pot, leaving mine behind for me. He reached into a bag he had hung over his shoulder that I never noticed and pulled out a scroll. "Learn it so that we can play the next time we meet" he said kindly, placing it on the tile. I got up.

"you're leaving, uncle?" I asked, very much sad that someone like him was going to leave. The other people on the boat are just cruel.

"Yes. I came to Ba Sing Se for a game with some... Old friends" he smiled softly as he walked to the door.

"Have a safe trip then" I wanted to ask more questions but feared that I was getting on the Brink of being rude.

Uncle was gone for a whole day now. I memorized the scrolls already- excited to play against him again. We had been sailing for half a day already butSomething hit the boat and the guards ran off. The halls were abandoned. I was thankful that I didn't have cuffs on.

"Avatar" that boy from before shouted. I heard his running footsteps coming towards the door. It slammed open violently. He had been hurt. The boy had a knife wound where someone stabbed his shoulder and his leg was bruised or sprained. Either way, it was blue purple and brown and swollen.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder to look at it. He violently grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the door with him. His hands were Hot from bending fire. He lead me on a run down the hallway- the boat's rocking causing us to fall agains the walls every few feet. "what's going on?!" I exclaimed, wincing as yet again my shoulder slammed into the wall.

"we're under attack" he shouted back at me over the sounds of wood splitting and gunfire. It was hard to climb the latter to the top deck with only one hand- he still held an iron grip on my wrist.

Up top was an awful sight. The boat was on fire, it was sinking and sinking quickly. Dead bodies covered the deck. A boat had been opening fire at the ship, and had been winning.

The boy let go of my hand for a few seconds to grab some sort of box. I took that chance to remove my coat and wrap it around my waist. We ran across the boat over loose canons and dead bodies. We dodged all but one. One cannon ball. It had rolled into our path just as we jumped over a dead body and it hit the boy's ankle, sending him forward. The boy's head slammed against the edge of the boat, knocking him cold out.

I was pulled down with him but used my hand to block my head from being hit.

So there I was. Boat on fire and sinking. Dead bodies everywhere. I didn't know anybody and I didn't know what to do. I had my capturer's body in front of me and something just sort of told me I had to save him. But I knew I had to act fast.

I started by getting to my feet again. I knew I wouldn't be able to swim while holding him so I needed a raft... My eyes scanned for anything usable that wasn't burnt or broken. All I could find was a wooden door... Maybe I could use wind to push the water behind it and make it go faster...

I jumped over and through hanging ropes to get there and back. It was big enough for him to lay on. I propped it up on the thick edge of the boat railing and tried my best to lift him onto the ledge. He wasn't too heavy, but it was still hard to do. Now what if he falls off? I needed something to hold him there. Thankfully, rope was everywhere. I grabbed a long piece that had been cut on both ends and tied the rope around both the boy and the door.

The boat's edge was already leaking with water. The tops deck was water level, in fact.

I climbed onto the railing and pushed the raft off the railing. I climbed awkwardly onto the boy and made sure to position myself to not touch him, but my legs awkwardly spread wide over his knees so I could start bending.

I waved my palm, back and forth, starting movement of the raft.

"ready?" I said to the unconscious boy. Of course there would be no reply but I felt better asking anyways. With one big motion- the boat shot forward.

((author note: I'm not quite sure if I like the style I'm writing this in so I might try to improve it as I go! Thank you for reading this fanfic and I try to upload every day. Enjoy, my fellow party-fruits! ))


	4. Chapter 3 shelter

I felt so glad when I reached ground. It had been hours and I didn't know where we even landed! The sun was setting and the boy and I were wet and cold. He was still asleep and I glared at him in frustration. I needed to get him somewhere warmer before it gets dark and start a fire.

"boy?" I asked, bending down and shaking his good shoulder. He didn't move. WAS HE DEAD?! I dropped to my knees and pressed my ear to his exposed chest. The beating was still very strong thankfully.

"Alright (y/n)." I started to talk to myself. "first: shelter". I turned my back to him still crouching and pulled his good arm up and over my shoulder so that he was on my back. Since the boy was a fair size bigger than I, his feet dragged on the ground. Every step was such a struggle, but I had lifted heavier for longer before. After all, I've lived by myself for the longest time in the forests and an abandoned temple.

It had been an hour before a cave on the shore was spotted. It was small and cramped but usable. Sun was touching the water in the distance and everything was orange hued.

There was just enough room for both of us to lay down but I was going to use half my space to put the fire. I placed him gently down on the sandy floor of the cave and dropped my warm slightly damp coat over him. I searched for dry wooden sticks and hurried back before the sun was almost gone completely. My eyes were adjusting quickly though.

My coat pocket had two rocks that Grandfather Wakanatoe gave to me as a present. When struck together, they create a spark that can start a fire. I set up sticks in a circle I dug in the sand and started it easily.

"He owes me.." I muttered, glaring at the guy. Despite his scar, he was still very handsome. But rude! Right, this guy was rude! What kind of guy kidnaps you and doesn't tell you why! And what is an Avatar?! Why is everyone calling me an Avatar?! And what was that back there?! He was trying to save me and than gets knocked out?! I mean, getting knocked out wasnt his fault but still! Well.. He was injured too...

I sat back, crossing my arms. I didn't have any more clothes to Give him except the white long dress shirt I had over my undershirt. I began to slide it off as I remembered he was injured. I set it on my lap and bent over the boy's shoulder, sliding the coat I dropped on him down and attempting to take off the first layer of his clothes that covered his shoulder. I had been right. Somehow he had a knife wound that wasn't too deep in his shoulder.

Using my teeth, I tore a long scrap from my extra shirt and began to wrap it around his shoulder. The wound was already scabbing. The impact on his forehead earlier had cut his head as well. A small wound that was bruised around it. I wrapped my cloth around it as well.

Finally the ankle. I struggled to pull off his boot and it came off with a popping sound. His ankle was blue and purple just like his leg before. The swelling in the leg had gone down though since the last time I saw it when we were running. It didn't look sprained- just badly bruised. It looked like someone slammed two planks of wood into his leg. The final piece of my dress went around his ankle. There... Finally finished.

My back ached from carrying him for so long. I pulled my coat back over his chest, crawled back to my small spot and began to drift asleep.

((authors note: please comment, fellow Party-Fruits! I need advice on my writing style! Next chapter will be in Zuko's POV))


End file.
